Mozh Rebenök
by Kaei Kon
Summary: [oneshot][shota]Rei llega a japón donde conoce a su nuevo vecino un no tan dulce niño ruso parte de las crónicas KaRe obvio KaixRei


Hola! pues aquí les traigo mi reto... la vdd es que no puedo decir que ha sido lo mejor de esta serie, sin embargo creo que quedo descente, ya saben que yo no escribo mucho lemon así por favor no me odien si quedó un tanto raro y pues ¡es lo mejor que se me ocurrió! lo siento P

**Crónicas kaixrei**

**Disclaimer:** © Aoki Takao · BB3Project · TV Tokyo

**Pairings: **KaixRei

**Rated: **M ¡warning! lemon

**Summary: **Rei llega a japón donde conoce a su nuevo vecino un no tan dulce niño ruso

* * *

**Mozh Rebenök  
_Mой Pебенок_**

Un nuevo comienzo para él con la última caja en mano se disponía a entrar a su nuevo hogar, sacó su llave y la introdujo en la cerradura, dejó la caja en el suelo y se dio vuelta para admirar un poco más el pórtico de su nuevo hogar. En verdad que era un lindo lugar era un condominio privado casas horizontales, el lugar era en verdad lindo y estaba feliz de estar ahí… aunque no tuviera más que su nueva casa, pero no se decepcionaría por eso ¿verdad? Tan pronto encontrara un trabajo podría comparar… algún mueble… siguió observando y notó que en la casa de enfrente un niño de aproximadamente diez años lo estaba mirando fijamente, era un niño de intrigantes ojos rojos y cabello azul, él le sonrió y agitó la mano en modo de saludo, a lo que el pequeño se levantó del escalón en el que estaba sentado y sin decir más y con una fría mirada ingresó a su domicilio.

"Vaya parece que no es muy amigable pero ya tendré tiempo de conocerlo un poco mejor" pensó para sí e ingresó a su propia casa.

- Bueno Rei, esta es tu nueva casa, tal vez no tengas nada más que un futón y tu estómago completamente vacío pero al menos ya tienes un techo propio y un futuro por delante y lo primero que tengo que hacer es…. –en ese momento su estómago hizo un peculiar sonido- conseguir algo de comer…-

Rei Kon era un chico normal de 20 años que recién había empezado su nueva vida, había dejado china para ir a algún lugar en Japón, conseguir un lindo lugar y establecerse, Tokio era un lugar demasiado caro así que en las comunidades aledañas fue donde encontró algo que podía pagar. Ese condominio en especial era de puros extranjeros así que le pareció bien, la verdad ya se estaba cansando que la gente le mirara raro por sus facciones. Sin embargo todo el dinero que había provisto para su nueva vida se le había ido en su pequeño lugar así que hasta que consiguiera trabajo estaría así. Consideró por un momento presentarse con los vecinos y tal vez ellos se apiadaran de su miseria y le invitaran a cenar, pero la verdad pensaba que era mucho abuso y aún no tenía la confianza.

- Así que Rei mañana lo primero que harás será buscar un empleo así que por ahora a dormir.

La mañana llegó rápido y Rei estaba más que listo para su cometido, primero tenía que salir a comprar un periódico y luego pasearse por ahí buscando trabajo. En china había estudiado gastronomía así que un trabajo en algún restaurante u hotel le vendría de maravilla. Cruzó la puerta de su hogar sólo para encontrarse que el chico de ayer salía corriendo vistiendo el uniforme de alguna escuela, pero Rei notó que había algo mal con él cerró la puerta y se deslizó conteniendo algunos sollozos. Rei no soportando esa imagen avanzó para ver que le pasaba.

- Hey ¿estás bien? –le preguntó, más no obtuvo respuesta, el chico solo se levantó al notar su presencia y se encaminó hacia la salida del condominio- ¡Hey!. ¡Espera! En verdad si necesitas algo, lo que sea en que te pueda ayudar… -en ese momento el niño se dio vuelta y le miró intensamente-

- Piérdete

Valla, ahora sí que se había llevado el descolón más grande de su vida, "eso me pasa por intentar ayudar"

Rei había recorrido ese día todos los lugares de las cercanías y nada había conseguido, no necesitaban a ningún cocinero en ningún lugar, y tomar un empleo de mesero no era su máximo, estaba bien para un adolescente que quiere ganar algo de dinero extra, pero no para alguien como él.

Regresó a su casa hambriento y decepcionado, estaba por entrar a su casa cuando se percató que en el escalón de la vivienda frente a la suya estaba de nuevo ese niño sentando con una expresión un tanto solitaria, ah! Pero ahora no iba a hacer nada, no señor, ya había suficiente con lo de esa mañana, sin embargo hizo todo de un modo despacio y sin dejar de ver al chico, no sabía porqué pero algo en el pequeño le atraía de sobre manara. Entonces fue cuando escuchó un grito desde la ventana.

- ¡Kai¿Me quieres explicar que haces ahí sentado entra ya! –un señor ya mayor le gritaba al pequeño en ese momento Rei pudo notar como el cuerpo del chico se tensaba y salía corriendo - ¡Kai¡Kai¡Bozbratite zdes' nemedlenno! (1)

El hombre en la ventana solo suspiro miró a Rei de la misma manera fría e ingresó de nuevo. Rei no sabía que había pasado ahí, entró de nuevo a su casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero tan pronto lo hizo tan pronto se retractó y salió en busca del pequeño.

No había corrido ni dos cuadras cuando lo encontró recargado en una pared bastante mal herido

- ¡Oye¿Te encuentras bien? –Rei notó los golpes en la cara y que su traje escolar esa mañana impecable ahora estaba sucio, lleno de tierra y rasgado en algunas partes, también notó como el chico apenas si se mantenía conciente-

- Yura… -fue todo lo que dijo y pasó a desmayarse en los brazos de Rei-

- Ay por los dioses… ¿y ahora qué hago contigo?

Rei consideró en llevarlo de nuevo a su respectiva casa, pero no sabía la causa de esos golpes así que hasta estar seguro que no eran causados por el hombre de largo cabello Rei se llevaría al niño a su casa…

Con cuidado lo colocó en su futón y le quitó la parte de arriba para curar sus heridas, notó lo blanco que era el chico y a pesar de su corta edad tenía los músculos marcados, lo que hizo a Rei tener que mover la cabeza de lado a lado "¿En qué rayos estoy pensando es solo un niño!"

Después de un rato Rei notó que en el bolsillo de el saco de la escuela el chico traía un paquete de galletas, dudó unos minutos pero en verdad tenía hambre, así que sin pensarlo más abrió el paquete y comenzó a comer un tanto avorazado ya que llevaba dos días sin probar alimento…

- Esas son mías –escuchó que alguien le decía a su espalda lo que le hizo sobresaltarse y casi ahogarse con la galleta-

- ¡Oh! Estás despierto, lo siento es que no había comido nada, pero te las repondré no te preocupes.

- Hn. –se hizo un silencio un tanto incómodo entonces, a Rei comenzó a agobiarle eso y comenzó a hablar-

- Y…. ¿cuál es tu nombre? -El chico lo pensó un poco y luego bajando la mirada respondió-

- Kai

- Bueno Kai, me alegra cono-

- ¿Qué hago aquí? –preguntó sin importarle nada-

- Eh pues te desmayaste en la calle ¿no lo recuerdas?

- Sí, por eso pregunto ¿porqué no me llevaste a mi casa si sabes bien donde vivo, eres alguna clase de pervertido o algo así?

- ¿QUE¡Oye mocoso todavía que te traigo y te cuido! Te traje aquí porque no sabía quién te había hecho esas heridas ¿el hombre con el que vives tal vez!

- ¿Mi abuelo? –y entonces Kai soltó una leve sonrisa divertida- mi abuelo sí me mataría pero si me hubiera visto en ese estado, está de visita y no me deja en paz.

- Ya veo ¿entonces quién te hizo eso?

- Ono ne vawepo dela (2)

- ¿Qué?

- Hn.

- ¿Quién es Yura? –y ante esta pregunta Kai se le quedó mirando con un gesto de sorpresa- ¿Quién es?

- Yura… es mi mejor amigo

- Oh ¿él te golpeó entonces?

- ¡El está en Rusia, cómo podría hacerlo?

- Entonces no fue el

- ¿Tanto quieres saber? Me golpearon mis compañeros de clase

- ¿Y porqué?

- Porqué encontraron uno de ellos encontró una foto de él en mi mochila y empezó a molestarme, entonces yo lo golpee y cuando salí me estaban esperando sus amigos. ¡Ya estás satisfecho!

- Jeje, sip, pues supongo que solo eres un niño un tanto orgulloso, no hay problema con eso¡oh pero donde quedaron mis modales! Me llamo Rei Kon gusto en conocerte –y Rei le tendió la mano- Kai lo miró extrañado y la tomó y al momento un tono rosáceo se apoderó de sus mejillas- Puedes venir a verme cuando quieras Kai tal vez yo no pueda reemplazar a tu amigo pero podemos conversar de vez en cuando ¿qué dices? –Kai se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta sin decir palabra alguna haciendo pensar a Rei que no quería volver a verlo nunca, el peliazul abrió la puerta-

- Vendré mañana –y después de eso cerró la puerta y dejó a Rei un bastante desconcertado-

* * *

Y así fue como Rei había hecho su primer amigo en Japón, al día siguiente tuvo la fortuna de encontrar trabajo como chef secundario en un hotel no muy lejos de su casa, le pagaban lo suficiente y le dejaban salir a las cinco. Hora en que Kai llegaba a conversar un rato para retirarse ceca de las nueve.

La amistad con el peliazul se había vuelto más que un simple "vecino" Rei escuchaba los problemas de Kai y le daba algún consejo o le apoyaba bastante, esa tarde Kai había aparecido en su puerta con un regalo especial

- ¿Y eso Kai?

- Hn. Como noté que no habías colgado nada en tus paredes pues hice algo en mi clase de arte, pase a la tienda de marcos y te lo traje, si no te gusta lo puedes tirar…

Rei desenvolvió el paquete y con alegría notó que era un bello paisaje de las montañas de china, en verdad Kai había captado la belleza de su natal país. –¡Kai esto es genial, muchas gracias!" y acto seguido el chino se inclinó para abrazar al menor. Al principio el ruso se había quedado sin palabras al sentir el gesto de Rei pero con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas subió sus brazos para corresponder el abrazo, el largo y negro cabello del oriental estaba suelto por lo que el aroma de este llenaba los sentidos del ruso. Rei soltó al chico para separarse, pero curiosamente el menor no le soltó…

- ¿Kai?

- ¿Podemos quedarnos así otro rato más? –preguntó con un tono de voz algo bajo- Rei sonrió y abrazó de nuevo a Kai y en un impulso levantó al menor y caminando hacia atrás se dejó caer en el sofá nuevo que había comprado. Kai solo abrazó con más fuerza al oriental al sentir la falta de suelo bajo sus pies y cerró los ojos un tanto desconcertado pero al sentirse recostado sobre algo decidió abrirlos para darse cuenta que estaba sobre Rei en el sofá y este le miraba de manera intensa-

- Acabo de comprar un televisor, es de segunda mano pero está muy bien cuidado ¿te gustaría quedarte conmigo y ver una película?

- Eh… hum… -asintió-

- ¡Genial! –Rei se inclinó hacia atrás en arco para alcanzar el teléfono que estaba en el suelo y pasárselo a Kai- puedes llamar a tu casa y decir que te quedarás mas tiempo. -Kai tomó el auricular y se lo quedó mirando un tiempo luego marcó el número de su casa-

- Padre… sí estoy en casa de Rei… aja… si… en realidad te iba a decir que me quiero quedar a dormir –Rei abrió los ojos enormemente al notar lo que Kai había dicho y se incorporó con una mirada interrogadora pero el niño no le contestó- si yo te llamo en la mañana… poka – y colgó-

- Kai…

- Mañana es domingo y no tienes que ir a trabajar ¿cierto?

- Em. Aja…

- Entonces no hay discusión, me quedo -Rei estaba un tanto desconcertado tanto por eso tanto como porque Kai estaba sentado en su cadera con sus piernas rodeándola, no pudo evitar sonrojarse él, la verdad es que ya no podía negar que quería mucho al pequeño y que también le gustaba mucho, pero su cabeza no dejaba de gritarle ¡Es solo un niño, pervertido! cuando regresó a la realidad Kai lo estaba mirando fijamente y acercándosele, Rei sintió como su corazón quería salirse de su pecho pero el pequeño solo se recostó sobre su pecho escondiendo su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello.

Rei decidió solo abrazarlo y encender el televisor… vieron un par de películas y se quedaron así hasta que el día murió ya era bastante tarde cuando Rei apagó el televisor al notar la trama de la siguiente película

- ¡Hey! Yo quiero verla –se quejó Kai-

- No es apta para niños

- Hn. Ya no soy un niño

- Si lo eres, y para los niños buenos es hora de dormir

- ¡Oye tampoco me trates como a un bebé! –ante este Rei se rió armoniosamente-

- Oye… Rei.

- Dime

- Alguna vez has tenido novia

- ¿Eh?. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- ¡Contesta!

- Pues… la verdad hace poco tuve una novia, se llama Mao, pero descubrimos que éramos más hermanos que otra cosa así que ella y yo terminamos, yo vine a Japón y ella se enamoró de mi mejor amigo

- Ya veo.

- Ya, a dormir niño

- ¡Que no soy un niño!

- ¡Si lo eres! Solo a los niños… les da cosquillas aquí

Y Rei comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Kai en el estómago lo que arrancó una serie de risitas por parte de los dos, y al poco tiempo Kai también regresó el ataque, estaban pataleando tan fuerte que se cayeron del sillón Kai arriba de Rei, abrazados.

- Vez te dije que sí eras un niño –dijo alegre Rei con los ojos cerrados, iba a decir más cuando sintió un par de tibios labios contra los suyos lo que le hizo abrir los ojos sorprendido- K-Kai…

- No soy un niño

- Kai…

- Me-me gustas Rei

- Kai… no puedes decir eso eres muy chico, y yo soy muy grande para ti, sin mencionar lo obvio.

- ¿Es porqué soy hombre? Hn. Vaya… -dijo con unas tantas lágrimas en los ojos- eres igual que aquellos que me golpearon en la escuela, pensé que eras diferente-

- ¡No Kai no es por eso! No me interesa si eres hombre o mujer, es solo que… -y desvió la mirada- no quiero lastimarte

- ¿No me quieres?

Rei se quedó mirando los grandes ojos de Kai, a pesar de que estaban en la oscuridad se podían ver con claridad, un tanto por la capacidad de Rei y otro tanto porque estaban empapados con lágrimas. Y entonces Rei sintió que el corazón se le encogía de ver a Kai en ese estado, todo lo que quería era ver feliz a ese niño, porque… porque…

- Ya veo… -dijo Kai intentando levantarse del regazo del oriental, pero no pudo porque Rei se había abalanzado sobre él y sobre su tierna e inocente boca-

Al principio Kai se había sorprendido sobre manera pero al poco tiempo se dejó llevar por la boca más experimentada de Rei, al tiempo el oriental comenzó a morder ligeramente el labio inferior de Kai logrando que este abriera su boca para dar paso a la lengua de Rei.- Kai rodeó con sus brazos a Rei mientras el beso se intensificaba, Rei dejó la boca de Kai para pasar a su cuello, fue ahí donde el ruso comenzó a hacer ruidos de placer que solo hacían perderse más a Rei. Fue el mismo Kai el que comenzó a deshacer el nudo de la ropa de Rei, y desabrochar su propio cinturón. Rei por su parte estaba ocupado quitando la playera negra que el chico traía.

Al poco tiempo ambos yacían sin ropa en la alfombra de la casa, Rei bajaba lentamente en el cuerpo del menor hasta encontrarse con el joven y despierto miembro de Kai, se mordió el labio inferior meditando en si hacerlo o no, aún la idea de que estaba robándole la inocencia a un niño le rondaba la mente, pero todo se disipo cuando fue el mismo Kai el que levantó un poco sus caderas para que Rei se diese prisa. Así que sin más preámbulo se llevó todo el órgano de Kai a la boca succionando ligeramente, y mientras Kai más se agitaba Rei continuaba con más empeño su labor

- Rei… ¡ah!... Rei ya. no. puedo. –y Kai no pudo evitar levantar más sus caderas para hacer que su miembro entrara lo más que se pudiera en la boca de Rei el cual ya se esperaba al parecido y recibió gustoso el líquido blanco que Kai dejó salir-

Kai respiraba agitado intentando recuperarse mientras Rei veía con fascinación como el niño estaba sobrellevando lo que de seguro era su primera experiencia.

Kai se levantó del suelo y rodeó a Rei con sus brazos besándolo de nuevo y sentándose en su entrepierna, Rei no pudo evitar soltar un sonido de placer al sentir en primera instancia sus ambos miembros rozándose. Kai levantó un poco sus caderas y luego con su mano busco acomodar el miembro del mayor sobre su entrada.

- No Kai espera… no estás listo para algo como eso

- Pero… pero yo quiero!

- Kai…

- Está bien Rei ya verás… dijo y comenzó a descender pero tan pronto entró la cabeza del miembro del mayor Kai detuvo su intento soltando un ligero gemido de dolor

- Te lo dije, para ya Kai…

- ¡No! Rei… pozhalvjjsta (3)…

Rei suspiró y la verdad es que ¿quién podría resistirse a esa carita? Así que apoyando su peso en sus manos fue él quién comenzó a subir sus caderas con cuidado para hacer entrar su miembro en Kai… el chico era tan estrecho y cálido que ahora aunque quisiera ya no podría detenerse.- sin embargo le daría el derecho al chico de marcar el ritmo que él quisiese, al menos al principio… Kai por su parte dio un suspiro de alivio cuando Rei terminó su intromisión, y luego bajaba de nuevo sus caderas pero llevándoselo consigo, Kai respiró profundamente y apoyó sus manos en el pecho acanelado de Rei. Después de unos minutos el dolo cedió y comenzó a moverse mientras una sensación agradable comenzaba a inundarle el cuerpo, echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras subía y bajaba con desesperación.

Para ese momento Rei ya no podría más y tomó el control hizo a Kai recostarse y rodearle la cintura con las piernas, y ahora él quién se movía, intentando buscar un punto dentro del menor que le haría disfrutar su primera vez como nunca, sin embargo para evitar que el momento se precipitara sin necesidad presionó la base del órgano de Kai con delicadeza, ya lo soltaría en el momento preciso pero era mejor "prevenir que lamentar"

Kai, quién estaba sintiéndose liberarse, se frustró al sentir cierta presión que se lo impidió dando un gemido de molestia ante esto, pero un tierno beso fue depositado en sus labios mientras las embestidas se hacían más fuertes

- shh calma será genial… lo prometo

- ¡Ah!… ¡Ah!… no Rei… ¡ya! -Rei se rió ante la desesperación de su ahora pequeño amante y de repente tocó el punto exacto- ¡AHHHHHH!

- Kai… ah… -Rei sintió los adentros de Kai cerrarse cada vez más, lo que le ayudó a alcanzar rápidamente el clímax, sin olvidarse de golpear el punto de Kai en cada arremetida, Rei soltó la base del miembro de Kai justo a tiempo para que ambos terminaran al mismo tiempo-

Respiraban con dificultad y Rei aún seguía adentro del menor, comenzaba a salir cuando la voz de Kai lo interrumpió.

- No… quédate así un rato más… pozhalvjjsta –Rei sonrió y acomodó al menor en su regazo-

Cuando más entró la noche Rei se levantó para ir por una manta y cobijarlos a ambos, tan pronto Rei regresó al lado de del menor notó que dormía plácidamente "Rei…" dijo entre sueños, lo que le hizo formar una sonrisa, tal vez Kai era un niño, pero ahora era "su niño" y haría todo lo posible por complacerlo, y algo le decía que su niño no le dejaría estar arriba siempre…

Fin

* * *

Bien no me maten

1: regresa aquí ahora mismo!

2: no es tu asunto

3: por favor

el título significa: "mi niño"


End file.
